1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a torque meter for measuring torque in rotating shafts, twisting devices, rotating and nonrotating equipment, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,544 discloses one type of torque measuring device.